Not the Same
by VanillaAnime
Summary: She always liked to have everything the same. Nothing different. As stubborn as she was, what made her change so drastically? It's that stupid red-head that caused all this. All his fault. But why didn't the sudden change bother her? Something was wrong, and its the red-head's fault. KikumaruOC.
1. Different

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Different**_

* * *

A perfect morning had to consist of a sun partially covered by the clouds, and the birds still sleeping. At least, what Chiharu Akane expected.

It was the same weather as the day before. And Akane liked it.

So far, it was peaceful. The sun was in the perfect placement as she had liked, and no sound. Just the way she liked it. Always the same, and no change. Anything less would make her head explode.

The noise level had been at just the right volume too. No sound, and no nuisances. Her family wasn't that big of a problem. They had moved to another part of the city. And Akane expected no less. Just the same.

All in all, this was the perfect day for Akane.

Unfortunately, for Akane, the peacefulness didn't last.

**XxX**

She walked through the school campus, earning stares from other students. It was like any other old day. Nothing bothered her. There were no disruptions for her perfect morning. Everything was in place. Nothing different.

Too bad she thought too soon.

"Nya! Watch out!"

The sudden shout caused Akane to turn around, only to be met with a face. More specifically, a boy's face. And the ground. The dusty old ground. Yes, she spoke too soon.

"Eiji! I thought I told you to stop running around the school campus like that! Its dangerous!" A boy with a slightly, ever so slightly, shaved head, and olive green eyes scolded the red-head.

The said boy stood up, and dusted himself off, held out a hand, and closed his eyes. "Hoi-Hoi! Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you!"

Seconds passed, and there was no physical contact.

He opened his eyes to see that the girl had already walked off, a visible scowl on her face.

Her day was ruined, and it was so early in the morning. Why couldn't God pick on her another day?

The red head turned to his friend, who was as equally as confused. "Oishi! Who's that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

Kikumaru stuffed his hands in his pocket, and started to wonder away, a big fat grin on his face. "I dunno! She's interesting though!"

Oishi face palmed at his friend, and followed him to their next class.

**XxX**

Her perfect day was ruined. And it was all that red head's fault. _He _bumped into _her. _So _he _clearly had to take responsibility. _  
_

Akane scowled at the memory.

She didn't mind getting her school uniform a bit dirty, so that was alright with her. No major change in her day. But what really bothered her, was the fact that a _boy _bumped into her.

That wasn't scheduled on her agenda.

She quietly walked into her homeroom, her eyes closed. She already knew where her seat was. That was no change.

Again, she spoke way too soon.

The classroom was louder than usual.

Akane opened her eyes to immediately regret she hadn't. Right across from her was the same boy that bumped into her earlier. He seemed very popular, considering that girls were surrounding him. Wait, since when were they in the same class? Whatever.

Next to him was that other boy.

She concluded him as that red-head's best friend. They seemed really close, seeing as every second, the red-head was pouncing on him, and or riding on his back.

Akane overheard some of their conversation. She knew eavesdropping was bad, but who couldn't resist? His voice was annoyingly loud, and you would hear him throughout the whole classroom.

But if you could hear him so clearly, why hadn't she noticed him before? Maybe today wasn't her best day.

She rolled her eyes, and huffed out a quiet sigh. What a weird day it was.

When the teacher walked in, everybody got into their seats, slowly bringing the noise level down to dead silent.

Akane learned that the red-head sat diagonally across from her. Was he that close the whole time? Yup, today certainly wasn't her best day.

Usually, Akane never listened to the teacher. It was usually some boring crap about... she didn't even know. English?

But this announcement caused the teacher to get her full attention.

"Today, we're exchanging seats."

This was a big change.

Akane never liked the idea of being changed. You are who you are, and you can't do anything about it. That's what she always thought, and it always worked out.

She hoped that she wouldn't be in _too _different of a seat. Akane liked in when she was around the same area. It made things a lot less troublesome, and helped shut down all the new nuisances.

A box was placed on the teacher's desk, and in it were numbers. Numbers that indicated where you would sit.

When it was her time to go, she prayed that she wasn't next to anyone new.

**XxX**

God just had to pick on her this day, didn't he?

Her previous seat had been number 22. Now, it just had to be seat number 15. That was a big difference in her placement. A whole 7 seats, and Akane did not like it.

Akane mentally sighed. Today officially sucked. Why were changes happening now?

She sat in her new seat, adjusting to the new area. It really was different.

Before, she would've seen the board clearly, seeing as though she had sat in the middle row. And now she's on the side, where she has to see from an angle.

_Whatever, _she thought, scowling, _you can't change reality. _

Suddenly, Akane heard footsteps. It had to be her new seating partner.

Hoping that it was the same person, Akane turned to see who it really was.

**XxX**

Red-Head.

It just had to be red-head.

It was going to take a lifetime to get used to an idiot sitting next to you. Hell, it took half a year for Akane to get used to her old seating partner. And she was dangerously quiet, never speaking a word.

Yes, this was a dramatic change, and Akane didn't like it. Not a single bit.

He noticed her staring, and flashed a smile in her direction. "Nya! You're the girl I bumped into earlier today!" He shouted, not realizing how loud he was. Not to mention how much he was irritating her.

"I'm sorry, nya! I wasn't looking where I was going! And Oishi warned me too..." He muttered that last sentence.

She merely nodded, hoping that an answer would shut him up.

But it didn't.

God was probably laughing at her right now.

He extended his hand, hoping for Akane to take it. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji! What's yours?"

She stared at the extended hand.

Akane didn't take it, much to his disappointment, but she answered anyways.

She frowned, and then muttered, "Chiharu Akane."

Kikumaru beamed at her answer. "Ohoho~! Chiharu Akane-chan! Nice to meet you!"

Hearing what he had called her, she glared. "Don't call my name with the honorific _'-chan'. _Its annoying."

This was supposed to scare him off, like all the other's would do, but he didn't budge. Not even his stupid grin. "Okay! You're weird. Most girls like it when I call them like that, but alright, Akane!"

Normally, hearing people calling her given name seriously pissed her off, but when he called it, it seemed different. Something was wrong here. Something _really _wrong.

Akane chose to ignore it, and let him call her that. What can she do to stop him from calling her that? Not much.

When everyone was in their new, given seats, the teacher started her lecture.

Everything certainly was different. But why didn't it bother her like it usually would?

All the thinking caused her to flick her eraser off her desk on accident. She mentally scolded herself for being so absent-minded. Akane was about to pick it up, but a hand stopped her. She looked up to see Kikumaru. He looked at her confused face, and said, "Don't worry, I'll get it!"

He handed her the eraser, and smiled. "Be more careful, ne?"

Akane turned away. She felt her nose scrunch up, and her face getting warmer by the second. That stupid cat-like grin.

What was going on?

She glanced at the boy next to her, who was just doodling random drawings instead of taking notes.

_Whatever this is, _she thought, _it has to do something with this boy. _

* * *

**A/N: A new story! Yay... and an OC fic! I don't really write these, but I decided to give it a try. I was gonna write KaidohOC first, but then Kikumaru suddenly popped in my head. I hope I'm not going fast...**

**Here's some facts on Akane's appearance. **

**Chiharu Akane~**

**She has jet black hair, but as it starts moving down to her tips, it slowly turns a dark shade of red. By the time it actually reaches her tips, its bright red. Her hair reaches a bit past her shoulders, and stops around her chest. **

**She has really beautiful black bright red eyes, and long eyelashes.**

_**PM or REVIEW for some more information on her. I'll be glad to provide it! ^^**_

**Don't worry, Akane WILL NOT be a MARY-SUE! She has flaws that'll make the best of people hate her. So don't worry on that. **

**There'll be a lot of development over the course of these chapters. :D**

**Oh, and criticism is really appreciated. I write here to improve, and to have some fun. :)**

**Flames are welcome, I guess... I can't really do anything to stop it. So, they're welcome. They make me laugh anyways. **

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE! **


	2. Strange

**Chapter 2**

_**Strange**_

* * *

Akane wasn't a huge fan of... _red-heads. _

Especially now.

Though she was_ kind_ of a red-head herself, seeing as she had bright red tips, she disliked them.

Why?

Because of a _certain _red-head that caused everything to change.

Ever since he happened to appear in her life, things started to go differently. It was louder than usual. _Way, way _louder than usual. It was completely different. _  
_

And that pissed her off.

Currently, her new students that sat around her was trying to make a conversation with her. She didn't answer, or respond or anything of course. It was all just unnecessary.

Ah, stupid people, she'd love to say that out loud.

Who would want to answer such a stupid question like, "Why are you so quiet?" It was a very stupid question, an opinion from Akane herself. She thought it was a very unnecessary question.

I mean, isn't obvious why? She didn't want to be talking with people like those.

"Hey, how old are you?" Stupid kid #1 shouted.

"Are you single?" Stupid kid #2 asked.

"Hey, you're hot~!" Dumbass #100000 said.

He would regret saying that.

Akane stood up from her seat, causing everyone to look at her. Including Kikumaru, who was busy talking with Oishi. Or should she say, pouncing on him.

She glared at the moron student. "Don't compliment me." She looked at all the other students who backed away in fear when she did. "And you others, don't talk to me. Don't even start a conversation. It annoys me."

And out the door she stomped.

Everyone stared at the retreating figure, and immediately scowled in disgust. "That's so mean!" One chick complained. "She didn't need to yell at us!"

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

Soon the class started rioting, complaining about the attitude Akane had just presented.

The teacher sulked in the corner. "I can't get them to stop..." Red mushrooms started to grow around the area she was huddling in.

Oishi noticed the recent increase of mushrooms in the classroom.

He sweat-dropped. "Sensei, stop growing mushrooms. We have no where to put them now! Unless Eiji eats it or something. Hey Eiji!" He glanced next to him to see that his friend was gone.

"Huh?" He looked around to see that he wasn't in the classroom anymore. "I wonder where he went..."

He turned back around.

"Sensei!" He gasped, "The mushrooms have taken over the classroom! We must stop this!"

**XxX**

Akane walked out the noisy room, grumbling to herself. "Stupid classmates. They don't need to bother me!"

She overheard the students complaining about her and... mushrooms? She shook her head.

She probably heard wrong.

"Hey!" A very _familiar _voice called out. Akane sighed. Red-head. Always the red-head. Oh how she hated that man. Or boy. Yeah, boy is more suitable.

Akane turned around.

"What?" She grunted out. Akane really didn't want to see him. Especially after how much her classmates annoyed her.

She saw that he was running towards her at an amazing speed. _What the hell? _she thought, her eyes widened. _How can he run that fast? It's like he's a freaking monkey or something. _

He caught up to her, not even breaking a sweat. Not even panting. She stared at the boy in front of her, mezmerized at the sight. "That's inhumanly impossible." She muttered, not aware that she was speaking her thoughts.

Kikumaru smiled, hearing her comment. "Its possible!"

Inhuman ears.

This guy was definitely an alien.

She let out a quiet gasp. Kikumaru raised a teasing brow.

"I didn't say anything." She denied with a frown on her face.

He laughed. "You're funny, Akane!"

She didn't say anything, nor was she bothered by it. It was a really strange phenomenon. One of the seven wonders of the world. Whoa.

Akane didn't bother to deny it, or make a witty comment. It was very strange of her. Something wasn't going very well.

Kikumaru laughed once again.

His laugh was different. Something about it made it stand out than all the others. She always thought that everyone's laugh was the same. But something about his laugh was weird. Maybe it was the pitch, or tone? No, it was something else.

She slightly shook her head.

_Maybe I'm sick..._

"You know, you really could run as fast as me!" He continued, snapping Akane out of her daze.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response.

"You just need to train everyday, and do your best! Oh, and make sure you eat healthy too... Oh, but I don't do that... I eat cake and sweets everyday..." Kikumaru trailed off, and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah, you could just ignore those last sentences, nya..."

Akane stared at the boy in confusion. What was he rambling on about? And why was he here? Why _was _he here?

Kikumaru stopped his extremely long speech once he noticed that she wasn't listening. "Akane?"

"Why are you here?" She suddenly asked.

He gave her a curious glance before he smiled and answered, "Because you suddenly walked out! Ya know, people in the class were talking bad about you!" He pouted, and crossed his arms. "I thought they were nice people, nya!"

_Nya? What the hell is, 'Nya'?_

Akane blinked. Once. Twice.

Whatever.

She turned back around, and walked away from Kikumaru. He frowned, and walked right beside her. "Hey, nya! Where are you going?"

Akane turned to the boy, and muttered, "The roof."

"But class is starting soon!"

She stopped, and she never would've admitted it, but she sweat-dropped. "Eh..."

Kikumaru noticed the face she was making, and laughed. "Come on, lets go back!"

Akane sighed, and followed the red-head back to their class.

She was being swayed by his alien powers.

**XxX**

For some strange reason, large piles of mushrooms were scattered all over the place.

Akane stared, and then realized it had to be someone sulking in the mushroom corner. She rolled her eyes. Who installed that in the classroom anyways? It was annoying, and had a huge difference between the other classes.

Kikumaru was playing in the pile of poisonous mushrooms, throwing them at various people.

People like Oishi, Chick #1, Chick #2, Dumbass #100000, oh, and Akane herself.

And she was pissed. Again.

Kikumaru saw the glare in her eyes, and shrunk down to fit at the size of her palm. "Don't kill me Akane..."

She stopped glaring, and smirked.

_You're on._

She threw a mushroom at Kikumaru's face, and took cover behind a desk that was conveniently placed beside her.

"NYAYA!" He shouted in surprise, and fell on his cat butt.

Oishi backed up, surprised. Never in his life had he heard his friend make that... _interesting _sound before. He glanced at Akane and Kikumaru who were in the middle of a Mushroom War. Something was going on here!

He smiled, and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. It was a very creepy sight.

And he fell back, a mushroom stamp engraved on his face.

He heard Kikumaru.

"Don't make that weird face, Oishi! You're completely defenseless, nya!"

He got up, a demon glint in his eyes.

"Ohoho? We'll see about that."

Mushroom Revolution!

**XxX**

Akane lasted the whole day, fortunately. She got away with a Mushroom War which was _NOT FUN _at all. She'd never admit it.

After all, Akane hated change. She never admitted anything. At least, out loud.

She continued to walk home, oblivious to the green ball spinning towards her. Very oblivious.

It flew past her face, barely missing her pale cheek. I mean the face.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, looking around for the source. She met her eyes with the tennis courts.

People were playing matches. Well, obviously. Its a tennis court, for Cheese's sake. Of course people would be playing matches. What else would they do, have a boxing match?

"Nya!"

She knew that annoying voice anywhere. Akane grimaced when an image of Kikumaru appeared in her head. A stupid cat like grin and a UFO in the background.

"Can you give us the ball... Akane?"

She turned around, and handed him the desired ball. "What?"

He shrugged. "Never mind! What are you doing here?"

She raised a brow, and motioned towards the direction she was going in. But it didn't seem like he was catching on very well, seeing as his face was scrunched up, trying to make do what she was trying to tell him. She sighed. "I'm walking home, idiot."

He laughed nervously. "Ahaha... I knew that, nya!" He glanced at his team mates who were waiting for his return. Kikumaru smiled at Akane, "Ne, would you like to watch us play? Tennis, of course!"

"Tennis?" She questioned. This guy was a tennis player? Didn't seem like one. Not even looking like one. He looked... too weak, I guess? Too skinny. Too stupid-looking.

Without warning, Kikumaru grabbed Akane's hand, and skipped merrily back to the tennis courts, not noticing her struggles to get out of his grasps. _Damn! This guy's grip is strong! _She scowled, and let him drag her everywhere.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Get dragged by some dude that you just noticed and met yesterday?

Nope, not supposed to happen. Not in a million years.

Oishi was at the courts, waiting for his friend to return. He looked up to see him, and his assumed girlfriend, Akane? Yup, that was her name.

Kawamura looked over to see Oishi's confused face. "What's wrong, Oishi?" Oishi pointed to Akane and Kikumaru, who were just skipping around like idiots, not caring about a single thing in the world.

"Saa... Kikumaru has a girlfriend? This is new." A sudden voice said. And it was... Echizen! No, it wasn't. It's just Fuji.

The comment caused everyone to gather around, including Tezuka, who had no idea what was going on.

Kikumaru and an angered Akakne finally arrived at the tennis courts. _Finally. _

Fuji, of course, was the first one to speak. "Saa, Kikumaru... Who might your new _friend _be?"

He glanced at Akane. "Oh!" Kikumaru began. "This is Chiharu Akane! She's my friend!"

Ryoma smirked. "Friend, eh? Kikumaru-senpai, are you sure that's all you are?" He nodded, "What are you talking about, Ochibi? Of course she's my friend! What else can she be?"

Such an idiot he was. Able to notice a relationship unfold in front of him, but unable to notice the relationship unfolding that _he's _involved in. Now kids, this is the appropriate time to call Kikumaru a _Dense Idiot. _

Akane frowned. What did she do to deserve this? Maybe she was God's Golden Target or something.

Finally, Kikumaru introduced everyone.

Lets see...

The arrogant kid with the hat= Echizen Ryoma  
The guy who never cracked a smile= Tezuka Kunimitsu  
The guy who has that stupid angelic smile= Fuji Syusuke  
The BABY guy= Takashi Kawamura  
Spiky Dude= Momoshiro Takeshi  
FSSHHH guy= Kaidoh Kaoru  
And... The mother hen= Shuichiro Oishi

Oh, and the damned red-head... KIKUMARU EIJI. Oh she was gonna murder the dude.

But how was she gonna explain the reason behind that to the cops...?

Oh, I just met him yesterday and I hate his guts because he changed my life? Yeah, not a very good reason.

After Kikumaru introduced everyone, he dragged her over to the stands. "Now, you can just stay here! It's the perfect place to watch!"

The tennis team watched as Kikumaru chatted with the girl they just met. Ryoma smirked. "I never knew Kikumaru-senpai was capable of getting a girlfriend. How interesting." Fuji and Momoshiro, who were standing next to the tennis prodigy, were having the same thoughts.

Momo clenched his fists excitedly and turned to Fuji. "Now I have a reason to make fun of Kikumaru-senpai! OH YEAH."

He turned around to see Kikumaru happily skipping back to the tennis courts.

He caught up to the team, and grabbed his things. "Hoi Hoi! Let's continue playing the game now!"

Kikumaru continued to play tennis like there was no difference before. Oh, he was wrong. He didn't notice that they all had knowing smirks on their faces.

_**XxX**_

Akane glanced around. She met her eyes with two girls and two boys cheering for them.

Why were they cheering? It wasn't an official game.

Weird people.

She sighed. How did she get so easily dragged into this? Ah, the damn red-head.

Akane turned around, watching Kikumaru play tennis as if he was an acrobat. "Wait, he doesn't get tired after doing all those flips?" She muttered, "then he must have amazing endurance..."

It was like a puzzle piece.

Kikumaru was a tennis player, not to mention an acrobatic one. Meaning... he would have to run extremely fast. So that was the reason why he ran so fast.

She snapped out of her thoughts, and just watched the game unfold in front of her fire-red eyes. She noticed how much he changed when he was playing tennis. Kikumaru was a lot more focused and more determined.

He looked more... handsome...

Akane's eyes snapped open. She did not think that.

She angrily shook her head, trying to fight off the creeping blush.

_Damn it, Red-Head! This is all your fault!_

* * *

**There was it! This by far is the longest chapter I have written. I am so proud of myself. **

**Anyways, this chapter was more focused a bit more on the humorous side and some development in their relationship. **

**If you enjoyed the chapter review. If not, then review and complain about it. **

**Reviews are appreciated! BYE!**


End file.
